The reason
by Lily G. Malfoy
Summary: Il faut qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui explique, avant qu'elle ne parte ! Il a compris, il peut changer, mais il faut qu'elle le sache, et qu'elle vive...


Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi, même pas la chanson _The Reason_ qui est aux Hoobastank !

N.A : Bon, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je vais me permettre (je sais, j'abuse) de modifier un passage de la chanson. Juste un mot, mais ça change le sens...! Voilà, donc désolée, et bonne lecture malgré tout !

**The reason**

Severus Rogue courrait. Un sorcier ne courre pas, surtout s'il s'appelle Severus Rogue. Mais il courrait. Il courrait avec l'énergie du désespoir, vers le village de Godric's Hollow. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait les trouver. Il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait. Il s'estimait déjà chanceux d'avoir deviné dans quel village ils vivaient. Mais il ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant... 'Foutu sortilège, et foutue prophétie ! '

_**I'm not a perfect person **– Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite  
**There's many things I wish I didn't do **– Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait.  
**But I continue learning **– Mais je continue d'apprendre  
**I never meant to do those things to you** – Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ces choses  
**And so I have to say before you go** – Et donc je dois te dire avant que tu partes  
**That I just want you to know **– Que je veux juste que tu saches_

Arrivé au village, il n'eut finalement plus aucune incertitude : la marque des ténèbres indiquait clairement dans quelle maison vivaient les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les avait trouvés. Le sort était levé. Était-il déjà trop tard ?

_**I've found a reason for me **– Je me suis trouvé une raison  
**To change who I used to be **– De changer celui que j'étais  
**A reason to start over new **– Une raison de de recommencer à nouveau  
**And the reason is you**– Et la raison c'est toi  
_

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

Severus aperçut un éclair de lumière verte, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de fermer les yeux, à la fois de désespoir et de soulagement. Elle était encore en vie. Il y était presque, il fallait qu'il y arrive, qu'il lui dise...

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you** - Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée**  
It's something I must live with everyday **– C'est quelque chose avec lequel je dois vivre tous les jours**  
And all the pain I put you through **– Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir**  
I wish that I could take it all away **– Je souhaiterais pouvoir l'enlever**  
And be the one who catches all your tears **– Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes**  
Thats why I need you to hear **– C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes  
_

Il se remit à courir, trop bouleversé pour comprendre qu'il pouvait désormais transplaner directement dans la maison.

_**I've found a reason for me **– Je me suis trouvé une raison**  
To change who I used to be **– De changer celui que j'étais**  
A reason to start over new **– Une raison de recommencer à nouveau**  
And the reason is you **– Et la raison c'est toi  
_

- Écartez-vous.

Severus frissonna. Était-ce à cause de cette voix si froide qu'elle lui glaçait les os et le sang, ou à cause de la peur qui semblait le paralyser sur place ? Soudain, son cœur se remit à battre follement, et il vit la porte à seulement quelques mètres. Il y était presque...

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

- Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi...

_**I'm not a perfect person **– Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite**  
I never meant to do those things to you** – Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ces choses_

_**And so I have to say before you go **– Et donc je dois te dire avant que tu partes**  
That I just want you to know **– Que je veux juste que tu saches  
_

Severus Rogue pénétra dans la maison et regarda le cadavre de James Potter d'un air impassible. Il y était presque...!

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse-toi...

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place... Pas Harry ! Ayez pitié... Ayez Pitié... Ayez pitié...

Severus Rogue vit Lily Potter tomber et cela lui fit mal. Terriblement mal. Il avait échoué. Elle était partie, elle ne savait pas...

_**I've found a reason for me **– Je me suis trouvé une raison**  
To change who I used to be **– De changer celui que j'étais**  
A reason to start over new **– Une raison de recommencer à nouveau**  
And the reason is you **– Et la raison c'est toi_

Placé derrière la porte, il constata que son maître venait d'être terrassé par un bébé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le bébé en question ne pleurait pas, et il regarda avec étonnement l'homme s'approcher de lui.

Severus sortit Harry de son berceau et l'enveloppa dans une couverture.

___**I've found a reason to show **__- J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer__**  
A side of me you didn't know **__- Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas__**  
A reason for all that I do **__- Une raison pour tout ce que je fais__**  
And the reason is you **__– Et la raison c'est toi_

Il déposa ensuite le bébé dans l'herbe devant la maison avant de s'en aller, en direction de Poudlard. Il avait toujours une dette envers James Potter._  
_


End file.
